Codename (gameplay)
In the , a codename or title is awarded to the player upon completion of each game, often based on certain gameplay statistics. Originally introduced in Metal Gear Solid, this feature was also included in the re-released versions of the earlier games. ''Metal Gear The requirements are fairly simple in that it only requires a specific time to finish the game, which in itself is divided into how long it takes to defeat each boss. A codename is also awarded for completion of the Boss Survival mode. Boss Survival mode Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Boss Survival mode Metal Gear Solid'' (The Twin Snakes) ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty There are several gameplay statistics that determine which codename is awarded to the player. Early versions of the game also awarded the player with a clear code that could be submitted to the game's official website, recording these statistics on a leader board for each geographical region.http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mgs2/english/mr/ Key Requirements Notes ALERT MODE When playing Tanker-Plant, there are three scripted Alert modes. MECH DESTRUCTION Destroyed cameras, both gun cameras and surveillance cameras, UAVs, and Metal Gears. In both Extreme modes, the player has to destroy 20 RAYs to complete that boss fight, so they are allowed to destroy 39 cameras and UAVs. SHOTS FIRED The game counts every shot the player takes with a gun that fires bullets (lethal or non-lethal) and missiles. Weapons that don't count are: the Cooling Spray, Magazine, any kind of grenade, empty magazines, and the H.F. Blade. CLEARING ESCAPE The number of times the player has escaped Clearing Mode, following Evasion Mode (e.g. hiding in lockers/ducts while enemy soldiers perform a clearing sweep). SEA LOUCE For the Sea Louce sic codename, the player must complete the game with a sea louse in their inventory. The sea louse will attach itself on a ration. MISSION FAILED The table below refers to the secret stats shown on the Plant's Mission Failed screen. The player can die after saving to examine the current stats for the playthrough. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (3D) ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Unlike prior games, the codenames earned can actually be viewed on a window menu in-game. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Unlike previous games, codenames in ''Peace Walker are awarded after completing various missions a certain number of times, rather than playing through the entire game. Similarly, the gameplay requirements have been reduced to the weapon types used, the player mode, and whether the use was lethal or non-lethal for the most part. In addition, insignias are issued for the various tasks involving the (lack of) use of recovery items, (not) triggering an alert, among others. ''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel The requirements are fairly simple in that it only requires a specific time to finish the game, which in itself is divided into how long it takes to defeat each boss. A codename is also awarded for completion of the Boss Survival mode. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance The following is unlocked when the player achieves certain requirements. ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain ''Metal Gear Online 3'' Named "Titles", they were included in the version 1.02 update. In addition, collecting a title a certain amount of times will have it come in a different color, with three times after first earning it netting the player with a bronze version, and six times after winning it the first time around netting the player with a gold. Like in MGO2, earned titles can also be worn on the customizable T-shirts. The Scorpion title was included with the March update after the inclusion of the knife secondary weapon, and the Scarab and Hyena titles were included with the inclusion of the SABOTAGE missions. References Category:Walkthroughs